


Don't Ever Ask Me Not To Save You

by Mary_Jane221B



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Jane221B/pseuds/Mary_Jane221B
Summary: Geordie is the sort of man who aggressively fluffs pillows.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crowgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/gifts).



> For My Dearest Friend Crowgirl
> 
> Written when she was having an awful day and hopefully now posted when she's having a better one. 
> 
> A million hugs to Lovely ElizaJane who gave this story a look over to make sure it wasn't too terrible.

Sidney cannot move his feet. He stands still and watches the mud creep further up his boots.

This is a problem, Sidney thinks, as another centimeter covers the moss green of his weather worn boots.

He is sure he has somewhere to be, although he cannot put his finger on where or why he would be going there, but he is aware of some pressing engagement that led to him standing in the woods in his old moss-coloured army boots and his favorite striped summer pajamas.

“Sidney!” a voice shouts. Sidney turns hoping to find the owner of the familiar baritone only to come face to face with himself.

Well this is all very foolish he thinks, there are no mirrors in the forest. Sidney moves to push the mirror he thinks the man who continues to shout his name is just behind it so he pushes on it and feels himself sink further into the mud. He starts to struggle but it makes no difference except perhaps increasing the speed with which the mud travels up his trousers.

Sidney shouts out “Hello! Anyone?” But no one answers.

That same lone voice keeps shouting, but it is quieter now. Seemingly moving in the wrong direction, moving away from Sidney, leaving him alone. Sidney shouts louder. Palm prints blur the glass as he scrambles to find purchase.

He screams but no one comes.

The mud reaches his lips and it's softer than he imagined, warmer too, it runs over his flesh like silk, flows into the natural lines of his body to form a second skin.

He feels safer here -- drowning, as he knows he must be -- than he did up above. He's entirely submerged yet feels free to move and twist his body as if he were surrounded by water.

The mud is thin so Sidney twists but he must twist too far because his chest burns. Between his second and third rib pain explodes and Sidney is screaming, he tries to plaster fresh mud onto the wound, tries desperately to quell the deep pain that courses through his chest.

Sidney can't breathe. His warm, earthy cocoon is being ripped away from him and taking the oxygen that had sustained him with it.

The voice comes back; the shouting, demanding, begging, voice and Sidney tries to shout back. To send pleas for salvation.

“ _ Sidney _ .”

****

The world is softer when Sidney opens his eyes and manages to keep them open for more than a minute. He has been aware of waking on a few occasions.Touches and sounds drifting past his conscious mind more like the wisps of a dream upon waking rather than the solid form of reality. He remembers people calling for him. Numerous muttered female voices interweaving with the familiar baritone of his partner and lover.  

The world he wakes up in is bathed in mid-afternoon sunshine, filled with soft pillows, warm blankets and yet smells so strongly of disinfectant that he's either in a hospital or Dickens has knocked Mrs M’s  homemade cleaning solution over again. 

The voice repeats his name softly to his right. Sidney turns his head to find the battered, bruised and bearded face of Geordie sharing his pillow. Geordie has,in his sleep, taken Sidney's hand and on reflex said hand tightens when Sidney tries to remove his from Geordie’s firm grip. Best just to leave it he decides as he watches Geordie’s eyebrows draw together tightly as he fights against waking fully. 

Sidney reaches across his chest with his free hand and runs a finger across Geordie's jaw, smiling faintly at the stubble growing there. He berates Cathy silently for not forcing their boy to take better care of himself. 

He feels the pull of stitches as he shifts onto his back and uses his free hand to assess the damage. Stabbing. Short blade. Little likelihood of permanent damage. Bloody  _ hurts _ though. 

He makes a noise and Geordie startles awake, his hair sticking up in a way that would make Sidney want to laugh softly and compare the man to Sergeant Davis’s cockatoo were he not in such bloody awful pain. 

“Sidney?” Geordie breathes out. He blinks. Refocuses on where Sidney has half propped himself up to sitting and frowns deeply. “What to bloody hell were you playing at?” He huffs,  pushing himself up from where he's slumped forward onto the bed  in order to lean over Sidney and aggressively fluff his pillows.

After he beats them into submission Geordie frowns at Sidney until Sidney lays back against the crisp cotton pillowcase. Geordie fusses with the water pitcher muttering as he clinks glass to forcefully against one surface or another. He holds the glass up for Sidney to drink and doesn't pull away when once he's done Sidney pulls him in for a cool, fierce kiss. 

  
“I'd do it again Geordie, I will always do it again.” Sidney exhales against his lover's lips, he chases his own words with small kisses, biting lightly in Geordie's lower lip when he finally pulls away. “Don't ever ask me not to save you love.” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [...And Will Do None](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340637) by [Crowgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl)




End file.
